Alfons Vansteenwegen
thumb|right|200px|Alfons Vansteenwegen Alfons Vansteenwegen PhD (* July 6, 1941 in Leuven, Belgium) is one of the Flemmish leading theoreticians and therapists in Communication Theory and important inspirator in the field of couple therapy and general psychotherapy. Education Ph.D. in Psychology, 1978, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Belgium MA in Family and Sexuality Studies, 1975, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Belgium Certificate in Psychotherapy, 1973, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Belgium MA in Psychology, 1970, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Belgium Certificate in Catholic Theology, 1965, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Belgium BA in Philosophy, 1961, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Belgium Postgraduate training: psychotherapy (client-centered-experiential, systems-communications, cognitive-behavioral) couple therapy, sex therapy, didactic, directive and cognitive psychotherapy. Research visits: San Diego, Center for the Studies of the Person, June-July 1976; Stony Brook, June-July 1977; Seattle, University of Washington, June-July 1981. Work Alfons Vansteenwegen was president (-2006) of the Institute of Family and Sexuality Studies, Catholic University of Leuven (Belgium), where he was Professor of systems and communication theory and couple and family therapy and sexology. He worked as a Couple therapist at the Communication Center, University Clinics of Leuven. Alfons Vansteenwegen was also head research and postgraduate training in couple, family and sex therapy and postgraduate training in mediation. He still gives training and workshops about couple, sex and family therapy in Dutch, French, English, German (in Belgium, The Netherlands, France, Germany and Switzerland) Visiting professor: Hopitaux Universitaires, Genève (25 Nov 1996); Universidad de Lima, Lima, Peru (Oct-Nov, 1998); Intams Summer Course, Brussels (Sept, 2000).University of Stellenbosch, SA (2-30 Aug 2002), University of Western Cape (27 Aug 2002) Intams Summer Course, Brussels (Sept 2002). His research focused on the outcome and process of sex and couple therapy, couple relations, family resilience, sexuality. Bibliography Publications: Books-author Helpen bij partnerrelatieproblemen (Helping couples change) Houten (Nl) Bohn Stafleu Van Loghum (2005, 3th ed.); Liefde is een werkwoord. Tielt, Lannoo (2005, 32th ed.) (‘Transl.: Liefde is ‘n werkwoord. Cape (SA), CUM, 1989; Liebe- ein Tätigkeitswort, Munich, Claudius, 1993;Heidelberg Auer, 2007); Vivere l’amore, Milano, San Paolo, 1995;. Agapei einai energeia, Athens, Hellenike Grammata, 1995; Amor, palabra de accion. Buenos Aires, Lumen, 1998.) Liefde na verschil (Love after difference) Tielt, Lannoo 1996, 2004; Liefde vraagt tijd (Love demands time) Tielt, Lannoo, 1999 ,2003. With M.Luyens: Ondanks de liefde (Tielt, Lannoo, 2003; German transl:Heidelberg, Auer,2006). Books-editor Human sexuality and family health sciences. Louvain, Peeters (1990); Seksuologie vandaag.(Sexology today) Leuven, Peeters (2002). Some 300 scientific and clinical publications about marriage, family, sexuality and couple therapy. English Publications Vansteenwegen, A. - Experience with the Masters-and-Johnson therapy for sexual dysfunctions. Leuven, 1975, XVIII International Colloquium on Sexology, 184-189. Vansteenwegen A. – Changes in the perception of basic relational attitudes by marital therapy. Paper presented at the VII Annual Meeting, Society for Psychotherapy Research , San Diego, Cal. June 18, 1976. Vansteenwegen, A. - Residential Family Therapy. Family Process,1978, 17, 244-246. Vansteenwegen, A. & Verhulst, J. - Residential couple therapy III: changes in sexual functioning and sexual satisfaction. Paper presented at the IV World Congress of Sexology, Mexico, 1979, 6 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. – Residential couple therapy: a controlled outcome study. Paper presented at the X Annual, Meeting Society for Psychotherapy Research, Oxford, England, 1979,. 12 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. - The outcome of residential marital therapy: a two year follow up study. Paper presented at the XX International Congress of Psychotherapy, Amsterdam, 1979 (Abstract Book, p. 149), 16 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. - The outcome of residential marital therapy study II: a two year follow up. Paper presented at the XII the Annual Meeting of the Society for Psychotherapy Research, Aspen, Colorado, June, 1981, 16 pp. Vansteenwegen, A., Heireman, M., & Nijs, P. - Divorce counseling therapy and couple therapy. In W. Dumon en C. De Paepe, Divorce and remarriage. XIX th CFR International Seminar on divorce and remarriage. Leuven, Belgium, August 1981, 1-43. Vansteenwegen, A. - Intensive psycho-educational couple therapy: Therapeutic Program and outcome Research Results. Cahiers des Sciences Familiales et Sexologiques. Nr. 5 (Louvain-la-Neuve/Belgium), Mai 1982, 91-135. Vansteenwegen, A. - Success and Failure Couples in Marital Therapy: a. comparative study. Paper presented at the 14th Congress of the European Association for Behavior Therapy, September 19, 1984, Brussels 9 p. (Abstract book, p. 183). Vansteenwegen, A., Luyens, M. & Daelemans, S. - Outcome of ten years residential and outpatient sex therapy: an exploratory and comparative study. In R.T. Segraves & E.J. Haeberle (eds.) Emerging trends of sexology. New York Praeger, 1984, 133-144. Vansteenwegen, A. (1987) - Success and Failure Couples in Marital Therapy : A comparative study. ln W. Huber (ed.) Progress in psychotherapy research Louvain-la-Neuve, Presses Universitaires de Louvain, 421-428. Vansteenwegen, A (1990) -The outcome of marital therapy after seven years: individual and relational changes. In: A. Vansteenwegen (ed), - Human Sexuality and Family Health Sciences, 181-201. Leuven, Peeters. Bruynooghe, R. ,Carmen,I. , Hutsebaut,F & Vansteenwegen,A. (1991) - Physical and sexual violence against women: situation in Europe 1991. Brussels : Cabinet of the secretary of state for the environment and social emancipation. Vansteenwegen, A. (1991) - Provision of assistance. In: R. Bruynooghe, I. Carmen, F. Hutsebaut, A. Vansteenwegen. Physical and sexual violence against women: Situation in Europe 1991.(85-96).Brussels: Cabinet of the secretary of state for the environment and social emancipation. Vansteenwegen, A. (1991) - Prevention, care and support in cases of physical and sexual violence against women: situation in Europe. First conference of European Ministers on Physical and sexual violence against women. Egmont Palace, Brussels, 14.3.1991, l4pp. Vansteenwegen, A.(1996) Individual and relational changes seven years after couples therapy. In B. Brothers (Ed) Couples and change. The Haworth Press, 95-115, 20 pp. Vansteenwegen, A.(1996) Who benefits from couple therapy? A comparison of successful and failed couples. Journal of Sex and Marital Therapy. Vol 22, N° 1, 63- 67. 5 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (1996) Individual and relational changes seven years after couples therapy. Journal of Couples therapy. Vol. 5 N° 1/2, 95-115, 20 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (1997) Do marital therapists do what they say they do? A comparison between experiential and communication couple therapy. Sexual and Marital therapy, 12, 35-43, 8pp Vansteenwegen, A. (1998) Helpfulness of therapist verbal interventions in couple therapy. Sexual and Marital Therapy, 1, 15-20. 6 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (1998) Divorce after couple therapy: an overlooked perspective of outcome research. Journal of sex and marital therapy., 24, 57-64. 8 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (1999) Time and difference in marriage. Intams Review, 5, 143-147 Luyens, M. & Vansteenwegen, A. (2001) Couple therapy interventions for problems with extramarital affairs: a phasic model. Journal of Couples Therapy, Vol 10, Nr 3 / 4, 77-94. 18pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (2002) Love is a question of time. In: J. Cunnington (Ed.) A question of time. London, ICCFR, 13 – 20.. Vansteenwegen, A. (2003) Couple therapy for sexual problems. European Journal of Sexology (XII) 46, 20-22. 3pp. Vansteenwegen, A. Jans, I & Revell,A. (2003) Sexual experience of women with a physical disability: a comparative study. Sexuality and Disability, 21, (4) 283-290. 7 pp. Luyens, M. & Vansteenwegen, A. (2004) Different levels of impact of sexual problems on the couple relationship. Sexual and Relationship Therapy. 19, Suppl. EFS-Congress Abstracts, S102. 1 p. Vansteenwegen, A. & Liekens, G. (2004) The effectiveness of audiovisual self-help material on sexual problems: a controlled study. Sexual and Relational Therapy, 19, Suppl. EFS-Congress Abstracts, S110. 1p. Vansteenwegen, A. & Cox, K. (2004) Type D-personality and marital satisfaction in patients with coronary heart disease. Sexual and Relationship Therapy, 19, Suppl. EFS-Congress Abstracts, S109. 1.p. Vansteenwegen, A. & Delplace, M. (2004)The pill for men: an attitude research of 371 Flemish men and women. Sexual and Relationship Therapy., 19, Suppl. EFS-Congress Abstracts, S109. 1p. Orathinkal, J. & Vansteenwegen, A. (2004) Towards developing a family therapy for Malinesia Australian and New Zeland Journal of Marital Therapy, 25, 148-154. 7 pp Vansteenwegen, A. & Bruynseels, C. (2004) Jealousy: conditions and expression by males and females. Sexual and Relationship Therapy.,19, Suppl. EFS-Congres Abstracts, S 111. 1 p. Vansteenwegen, A. & Minne, A. (2004) Verbal therapy interventions of Minuchin and Whitaker: a comparative process study. In Ludewig K. & Levold, T. Creating futures. V European congress of family therapy and systemic practice. ( p. 118) Berlin, Pabst Science Publishers. Greeff, A.P.,Vansteenwegen, A. & Demot L. (2004) Resiliency in divorced families. Paper presented at 2d Congres of the European society of family Relations, Fribourg 2004. Greeff, A.P.,Vansteenwegen, A. & Van Diest,S.(2005) Resilience characteristics in cohabitating families after a previous divorce. Paper presented at 2d Congress of the European Society of Family Relations, Fribourg 2004.Greeff, A.P.,Vansteenwegen, A. Ide, M. (2005) Resilience in families with a psychiatrtric patient. Paper presented at International Conference Community, Work and Family, Manchester 2005. Greeff, A. P.,Vansteenwegen, A., Gillard,J. (2005) Resiliency of the family with a disabled child. International conference Community, Work and Family, Manchester. Greeff, A.P., Vansteenwegen, A., Herbiest, T. (2005) Indications of family resilience after the death of a child. Paper presented at the 4th annual Sandhills Regional psychology conference. (18-19 March) Yale University, USA. Greeff, A.P;,Vansteenwegen,A. (2005) Resilience characteristics of families living with a handicapped child. The Fourth Annual Sandhills Regional Psychology Conference, Laurinburg, Georgia, USA (18 en 19 March). Revell, A. Vansteenwegen, A. Nicolas,L. (2005) Early sexual experiences of students in Belgium and SouthAfrica. Paper presented at The XVII international Congress of Sexology, Montreal 2005 Revell, A. ,Vansteenwegen, A. Nicholas, L. (2005) A perspective of early sexual experiences: a cross-cultural study between Belgium and South Africa. Paper presented at the XVII International Congress of Sexology, Montreal. Vansteenwegen,A. & Bajeux, E. (2005)Cognitive changes in couple therapy. XVII World Congress of Sexology, Montreal, Abstract book p 374-375. Vansteenwegen, A. & Delplace, M. (2005) The pill for men: an attitude resaerch of Flemish men and women. XVII World Congress of Sexology, Montreal. Abstract Book, p 380. Luyens, M.& Vansteenwegen, A. (2005) Different levels of impact of sexual problems on the couple relationship. XVII World Congress of Sexology, Montreal, Abstract book, p 249. Luyens, M. & Vansteenwegen, A. (2005) Specific couple therapy interventions for problems with extradyadic affairs. XVII World Congress of Sexology, Montreal. Abstract Book, p 58. Vansteenwegen, A. & Liekens, G. (2005) Effectiveness of audiovisual self help material on sexual problems: a controlled study. XVII WorldCongress of Sexology Montreal. Abstract Book p 176-177. Vansteenwegen, A. (2005) Time in couples European Journal of Sexology , XIV,53, 34-38. De Cuypere, G., T’Sjoen, G., Beerten, R., Selvaggi, G., De Sutter, P., Hoebeke, P., Monstrey, S., Vansteenwegen, A. & Rubens, R. (2005) Sexual and Physical health after sex reassignment Surgery. Archives of Sexual Behavior, 34, 679-690. Orathinkal, J. & Vansteenwegen.A.: (2006) Couples’ conflicts: a territorial perspective. Sexual and Relationship Therapy , 21, 27-44. 18 pp. Publications en Français (Prof.dr. A.Vansteenwegen) Vansteenwegen, A. (2005) Les différentes façons de vivre le temps dans les couples. Sexologies-Revue Européenne de Sexologie. 53, 29-33. 5 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (2003) Des sexothérapies aux thérapies de couple. Sexologies- Revue Européenne de Sexologie. 46, 17-19. 3 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (2003) Des sexotherapies aux thérapies de couple, indications et évolution depuis Masters et Johnson. 33 ° séminaire de l’AIHUS, Montpellier 2003. Livre des Résumés, p. 65. 1p. Vansteenwegen, A. (2002) - Comment dire « oui » : Aspects psychologiques de la décision de se marier. Intams Review, 8, 209-216. 8pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (1998) - Théories et pratiques postmodernes: lecture critique. In: Cahiers critiques de thérapies familiales, N°19, 229-243. 15 pp. Vansteenwegen, A. (1997) - Les thérapies de couples les plus difficiles. Cahiers critiques de thérapies familiale et de pratiques de réseaux. N° 18, 163-178. 21pp. Vansteenwegen,A. (1994) - La violence dans le couple du point de vue de l’ éthologie humaine. In: ‘Les violences intrafamiliales’ Actes de la Vlème journée d’étude du certificat de spécialisation en psychologie: psychothérapie. Louvain-la-Neuve, U.C.Louvain. 10 pp. Bruynooghe, R. , Carmen, I., Hinnekint, B., Hutsebaut,F. & Vansteenwegen, A.(1991) - Violence physique et sexuelle a l’égard des femmes. Situation en Belgique. Bruxelles: Cabinet du secrétaire d’état a l‘environnement et a l’émancipation sociale. Vansteenwegen, A.(1991). - L’aide dans le cadre de la violence physique et sexuelle commise sur les femmes. In: R. Bruynooghe, I. Carmen, B. Hinnekint, F. Hutsebaut, A. Vansteenwegen. Violence physique et sexuelle a l’egard des femmes. Situation en Belgique. (151-178) Bruxelles: Cabinet du secrétaire d’état a l‘environnement et a l’émancipation sociale. Vansteenwegen, A. (1988) - La pensée systémique et l’approche du problème présenté. Thérapie Familiale, Vol. 110. 9, nr. 2, 103 Vansteenwegen, A. (1981) - Apprendre à négocier dans un couple: entraînement à la dispute constructive. Thérapie Familiale. 2. 339—349. Vansteenwegen, A. (1976) – L’importance de l’ attitude empirique en thérapie familiale et sexuelle: résultats de thérapies de couples et de sexothérapies. In: Recherche et formation en Sexologie. Institut Interfacultaire des Sciences Familiales et Sexologiques. Université de Louvain. 26-34. External links *http://www.ifsw.be/ Watzlawick, Paul